


there is a light that never goes out

by colorshow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, WORLD CUP AU, and he speaks fluent portugese, bellamy is team captain, nurse!clarke, soccerplayer!bellamy, typical 'they meet at a bar'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorshow/pseuds/colorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(“So I’m special then?” Clarke asked biting her lip. At a loss for words he settled for nodding, putting the car in drive he glanced over at her letting their gazes meet.</p>
<p>He was in trouble (that was for sure). )</p>
<p>Bellamy Blake (captain of the Brazil soccer team) meets Clarke Griffin and falls a little harder than he'd care to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is a light that never goes out

**Author's Note:**

> so this pairing has really inspired me and i wrote this today yay! i plan for it to be three parts, one for bellamy, one for clarke, and one epilogue idea that inspired me from a certain gifset on tumblr! the feedback this fandom gives is amazing so let me know what you think :) 
> 
> title comes from there is a light that never goes out by the smiths which kind of fits this story.
> 
> disclaimer: unbeta'd all mistakes are mine

Bellamy Blake’s life has always revolved around soccer (or futbol, but his dad had always insisted he called it soccer which annoyed Bellamy to no end).

His father was a bigshot business man in the United States while his mother raised him and his sister in Brazil. Bellamy would play street soccer with the neighborhood kids cultivating his love for the sport from a young age. His parents weren’t married (they never had been. him and Octavia had their mother’s last name) but at least his father tried to be a part of their lives to a degree. He financed their needs and once a year he’d fly his kids to the USA to stay with him for three weeks. Bellamy could speak semi-fluent English because of this (but his Portugese was much better). Marcus, his father, would take Bellamy to see Soccer games in USA but in Bellamy’s opinion the games lacked the rawness of the ones he would see with his mother in Brazil.

It was his dream to play on Brazil’s team and one day compete in the world cup.

Lucky enough for him his dream came true. The truth of the matter is no matter how fulfilling his childhood dream was it took a lot of work to get to where he was today. At twenty-six years old it was his second world cup (although this year he hoped to bring home a trophy for his team) but his first as team captain, and, well, that was a lot of responsibility.

The team had a tradition of going out (which sounded much better than clubbing) the night before the _night before _they had an important game. Going the night before would mean having his team hungover, and well, Bellamy was the captain and most importantly he wanted to win and a hungover team would _not _make that happen.____

____However Bellamy wasn’t really in the mood tonight (he never truly is, he usually finds a girl, they go back to his hotel room, they fuck, and it’s nothing memorable) he isn’t a relationship guy, his life doesn’t really _settle down _.___ _ _ _

______So he strays away from the group and lets Miller, the most responsible one on the team and also Bellamy’s best friend, to keep an eye on the group. He walks until he finds one of those hipster low key bars unlike the one his teammates are at which thrums with loud music and people grinding like it’s the last time they’ll get a chance to._ _ _ _ _ _

______Entering he decides the joint will suit his needs. Taking a seat he orders a PBR from the bartender who gives him a gruff nod in response._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I wouldn’t take you for a PBR kind of guy.” A girl says taking a seat next to him at the bar. Raising an eyebrow he lets himself try to somewhat discreetly check her out (she’s more attractive than he’d care to admit). Her hair is a blonde halo around her head and her eyes seem as blue as the sky. She’s dressed casually in jeans and a blouse with minimal makeup. Bellamy finds it a nice change from the skin tight dresses it seems all girls at bars wear. “Well, then princess what kind of guy do you take me for? I wouldn’t have assumed you speak fluent Portuguese.” He retorts in English causing her to let out a laugh that sounds like music to his ears._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I could say the same I guess. My dad really valued learning different languages; I was bilingual by the time I was six, in Spanish at least, Portuguese came next, then French. And well, that’s all I could take I guess. I’m Clarke, by the way.” She says, a blush forming on her face (he finds it adorable)._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m Bellamy. My father lived in the USA so I would spend three weeks a year with him and he thought learning English was important, he didn’t speak very good Portuguese so that had more to do with it. My mom raised us here in Brazil.” He surprised that he was sharing this much with a stranger; his family had always been a touchy subject._ _ _ _ _ _

______Opening her mouth slightly he knew that she registered who he was “Oh! You’re Brazil’s team captain! The infamous Bellamy Blake who will lead his team to victory, I’ve heard about you. My dad’s a begrudging fan.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rubbing the back of his neck he gives her a sheepish look “Ahh, princess, I’m wounded. A team USA fan are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Clarke shakes her head “I don’t get into that stuff too much. I start my internship at the red cross as soon as the World Cup gets done so I figured I’d get adjusted before I’m here for a year or so.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Doctor then?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, I just got done with nursing school and I really want to help people and make a difference. And well, this was an amazing opportunity.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Thank god _, he finally meets a girl and she isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You wanna get out of here? I can be your tour guide, show you some of the coolest places around here? I promise I don’t bite.” he was glad for the sudden courage when Clarke nodded her head in agreement. “That sounds lovely.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Grabbing her hand they walked down the block to his car, while he and Clarke told each other stories about their lives. Apparently she would be working not far from where he lived several towns over. She told him how her parents both had busy careers and lives and when she was a child how more often than not she was left with her nanny and a big house with no family to fill it. He told her about Octavia and how hardworking his mother was and he felt a surge of pride when he saw admiration shine in Clarke’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When they reached his red convertible Clarke shook her head “I should’ve known a big shot like you would have such a fancy car.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I worked hard for my baby” He said defensively. “I’ve never ridden in one of these, you know how to show a girl around don’t you Bellamy Blake?” she teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Damn straight.” He said getting in the driver’s seat while Clarke got in the passenger’s “This isn’t a regular occurrence though.” He added before he could stop himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So I’m special then?” Clarke asked biting her lip. At a loss for words he settled for nodding, putting the car in drive he glanced over at her letting their gazes meet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He was in trouble (that was for sure)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\-----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You know, I’ve been here several times but I’ve never been to these particular ruins.” Clarke commented as Bellamy parked the car. “That’s why they’re my favorite. When I was a little older I’d come here to think and kick the ball around a little. Also I’m a bit of a history buff but don’t tell my team mates they already think I’m too serious.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I think that’s kind of attractive, the history buff thing.” Clarke said innocently, taking a step closer to him, leaning down he finally kisses her (he’d been dying to do it since they met several hours ago). She opened her mouth and he gently bit down on her bottom lip eliciting a moan from her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pulling away she looks up at him dazedly “You’re a good kisser.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I could say the same for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We should dance.” Clarke announces, causing Bellamy to shake his head “I don’t dance princess.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, you will for me. I know you will.” She says confidently, mockingly batting her eyes she walks over to the car and turns the key so she can turn on the radio. “You know it’s surprising how even in Brazil they play the Smiths.” She laughs as _there is a light that never goes out _booms from the radio. “Don’t pretend you don’t love my accent.” He commented as he sets his hands on her waist gently swaying back and forth.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re a pretty good dancer.” Clarke comments, “It’s in my blood princess. I’m foreign remember.” He grins. “You’re so full of shit, be happy I like you.” She teases. Suddenly turning serious her eyes meet his and he finally understands the term ‘eye-fucking’ “Really, Bellamy, thank you this night has been amazing.” Clarke said sincerely tucking her head underneath his, pulling them even closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The song ends too soon (he could hold her all night) “Well we still have time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bellamy quickly shuts off the radio before grabbing her hand he pulled her towards the ruins the two of them giggling as he wraps an arm around her waist pressing kisses to her neck as they walked towards the biggest temple. Together they slowly made their way to the top._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I feel so free.” Clarke sighed, Bellamy pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck, his arms wrapping around her from behind. “Hmmm, I used to stand here when I was young and pretend I was someone different. Someone better, powerful, and important.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Turning around Clarke pressed a hand to his cheek “I like you the way you are.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pausing a second she leans closer and whispers “How about we get out of here?” she challenged. “That sounds like a fantastic idea.” Bellamy agreed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re so beautiful.” Bellamy murmured sweetly in Clarke’s ear. “Being courageous enough to take that seat next you at the bar last tonight is one of the best decisions I’ve made in a long time.” Clarke comments curling a hand into his messy curls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I can’t remember the last time I’ve orgasmed multiple times.” Clarke groaned. “I aim to please.” Bellamy quipped causing Clarke to give him a half-hearted slap on the chest. “Although I’d like to stay here forever I should probably shower, and you should too.” Clarke sung. Bellamy waggled his eyebrows in response eagerly following her to the shower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They _totally _have shower sex and then again after they eat breakfast which he orders from room service. She eagerly punches her number in as a contact making him promise to call her before she leaves. Clarke saunters from his room wearing one of his Brazil World Cup shirts stealing a lengthy kiss (and his ability to think about any other girl) before she whispers in his ear “Beat Belgium for me tomorrow.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He lays dazedly in bed before Miller knocks on his door taking one look at Bellamy before letting out a whistle “Dude, you got _really _laid didn’t you?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bellamy nods “I actually really like her, I even got her number and she made me promise to call her.” Opening her contact to show Miller he nearly freezes when he looks at the last name and it makes sense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Shit. Dude. Is she….” Miller comments and Bellamy nods “Of course I fall for the fucking USA coach’s daughter.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Miller nearly doubles over laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
